


Vid: Building a Body

by eruthros



Category: Automata (Film)
Genre: Building a future, Fanvid, Gen, institutionalized violence against robots, reference to robot sex slaves, some flickering lights (campfire effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: I'm building a body of balsam and ash.





	Vid: Building a Body

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the wiscon_vidparty 2017. This vid uses Automata, one of the apocalypse films thingswithwings and I watched for Dance Apocalyptic. I was sad that we couldn't get more of the film into that vid since the film is great. It's about robots and the future, and about robots performing humanity, and a little bit about disability. Also it stars Antonio Banderas as an insurance adjuster, slumped over and tired because of the apocalypse. (There's a lot more of him in the movie than this vid would suggest.)

Song: Building a Body by Dessa.

Downloadable version and lyrics [on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/341770.html).


End file.
